


【raro】虚无祭典

by godofthenewworld



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofthenewworld/pseuds/godofthenewworld





	【raro】虚无祭典

“所以说，”陈文林撇开梯子从泰坦的驾驶舱里跳出来，驾驶员手套被甩到地上打了个滚，还有靴子踩上去虐杀似地碾了两下。

他扬了眉，似笑非笑杀气腾腾地看向来人：“你他妈告诉我，这事儿你不知道？”

啊，麻烦了。

以好脾气出名的指挥官在心里啧了一声，笑容里依旧含情脉脉温柔婉转，睫羽细碎斜飞轻扬的眼尾一抿，透过薄薄的镜片看谁都像在看此生挚爱——全志愿其实再清楚不过，这根本不是那种轰轰烈烈无疾而终的兴师问罪，陈文林从来只喜欢秋后算帐。

今天不被叨下块肉来，绿眼睛尖牙齿的猫是肯定不会撒口的。

不过没有关系的宝贝，我喜欢猫，你可以任性。

哥利亚的北亚分部是块美妙到散发圣光的shit，李汭燦把手里的大头捂着生蛆也不肯给人舔一口，为此甚至不介意把赵志铭在那个鸟笼大的病房里关到死——骚不过骚不过，他还一脸恶心人地笑着提议，剩下的三瓜两枣你们分了吧。

言笑晏晏暗藏玄机的交锋里一点血腥味都掩不住，一退一进之间像是能呲出火星子，猫极敏锐又极凶狠贪婪，谋定后动一击致命。

血淋淋地舔着爪子的小林真是可爱到让人发疯。

想摸。

但是猫总是警惕且慵懒鄙夷的，全志愿眼见着那双美的如振翅飞鸟的眼睛眨巴两下，冲天的不屑和着哧笑迸溅出来，这人鲜活如乍开的花：“和你睡就行？傻逼你拿我当爱萝莉呢？那么好骗？”

怎么骂人呢，有点委屈呀，好漂亮的男人蹙着眉看人，满脸写着痴迷与认真，雅致俊美的像真心不改的童话王子，要不是三十分钟前他刚摆着这副表情血洗了哥利亚驻军余部——是真的血洗，后勤部队就没能分捡出超过一尺长的尸块——陈文林几乎就要信他了。

全志愿不嗜杀也不良善，他笑的像碧潭明月，断人颈项如春风裁柳，眼神里风流含情好似吻一瓣玫瑰。

哎哟，猫咬着唇，用眼神把人从头到脚挑剔地舔了一遍，湿漉漉火辣辣的，居高临下递出了只磨尖的爪子，讥讽高傲地笑着施舍：“不过睡还是可以的。”

喂，泰坦的驾驶舱好挤啊。

两个人纠缠在座位上时甚至关不上舱盖，虚虚实实地掩着，有些浪漫至死的意思，晃一晃就能从缝隙里看到这世上最丑陋也最极乐的风景。

狭窄空间里的气味并不好闻，有汗水、老化电路胶皮和机械润滑油混杂蒸腾着，不过没关系，本来也不是在干什么高尚芬芳的事，驾驶员的手有薄薄的茧，拽着指挥官布料精细的领带坐在他身上，那气势像女王执缰骑着她的爱驹巡视领土，目光所及之处尽皆跪伏。

好美啊——光辉的叫人窒息，哪管什么叫牡丹花下死。

猫有长长的尖利的穿刺齿，并不存心伤人的时候也能留下深深的红印，陈文林敷衍地舔舔对方白晢的肩头上浮起的血点，并没有多少抱歉的意思，越过那人的无辜到艳冶的面孔去椅背上的杂物箱里翻找，动作急切又暴躁。

扳手，改锥，营养剂，用途不明的小轴承，沾了血的开槽三棱刺，不知道哪年型号的镭射发生器，包装破损的香烟⋯⋯啊找到了。

凸起的包装折角都磨褪了色的套子被红艳艳的唇叼着个角，凶恶的猫扒人衣服似剥皮拆骨，那其中的啃食意味是如出一辙的暴戾，他的猎物笑的纵容宽和，瞳孔里是看不明白的幽深颜色，细致扭曲又悍不畏死，双臂一展任人踩踏。

这人连镜框的反光都皎月般的虔诚优美，可他又是亲吻着猫的脚趾的裙下臣——太有趣了。

于是他们又吻在一起，唇舌咂吮出暧昧至极的声响，小方块从嘴角落在男孩子雪白的手心里，他不耐烦地抽掉自己的腰带，蹬掉裤子敞着衬衣放开大片裸露的肉体贴在一起，耻骨和小腹互相摩蹭着兴奋起来的性器，空出的手把包装扯开一个小口。

许是衣冠不整的指挥官红透的眼尾和轻诮的瞳仁太有些楚楚动人的风姿，陈文林的声音里透着浓厚的肉欲气味，喘息杂乱无章的喷在唇齿上，问的像个色令智昏的混账：“你来还是我来？”

好问题，我不想回答，你应该知道的，你必须知道。

全志愿的眼睛好看极了，他眨两下，无辜的像毛茸茸的大型宠物狗，端的是可爱无害，但男孩子暗啐一口就是懂了他那点没说出来的淫秽意思，小巧的唇一咧呲出牙示威。

——呵，光风霁月的Ray先生连办事儿都不稀得说点哄情儿的床话撒批东西和你右手过一辈子去吧——最后到底还是憋了气，乖巧地吹了一口套子给对方戴上。

猫生气的样子也很可爱，他们许久没有做过，陌生了的反应就像出轨一样令人兴奋，营养剂安倍瓶一样脆生生地被掰掉开口，熟练的像拧断人的脖颈，气哼哼的男孩子葱白似的指尖沾了奶黄色的营养液，黏液顺着指节淌下的样子让人想起些别的什么。

同样浓稠的肮脏的下流的——别的什么。

温柔又幽深的眼睛沉默地注视着，全志愿这人总是这样，他把自己的凶戾隐到不存在，顶着新雪一般高洁优容的面皮，清风拂面似的掩住猎物的口鼻，一寸寸收紧直到把对方的血肉吞进肚里。

绞杀的安静是有艺术的高度的，可他依然无辜的美着，端正的英俊样子情色的令人窒息，陈文林想着，这渣滓真他妈活该早死，可我光看着他就能高潮。

他拧着自己细瘦的身体，把润湿的指尖粗暴地捅进直肠里，疼痛着拓开软热的内里，搅动的水声响的没羞没臊的，那人伸手挽他的腰，鼻尖凑上来嗅着颈窝，却被他哧笑着嘲：“挨插的人是我⋯你脸红个什么劲儿？”

好吧，小全指挥官是没脾气的人，眯着眼睛笑笑，摘了金丝边的眼镜别在陈文林敞开的上衣口袋里，嗓音沉稳：“不要掉了。”

山雨欲来的气氛里猫兴奋的瞳孔都要竖起来，他扭着腰，窄窄的胯贴到那人肚皮上，被掐着腰一下子干到最深处——这太刺激了，像是被窥探着最软弱的内里，又痛又爽，权谋和战斗占据的肉体突然有了情欲的位置，野蛮地冲撞着大脑，抵消了全部的理智。

驾驶舱的顶盖都被这一下顶的晃起来，冰冷的空气灌进来，却根本没办法把纠缠着的人分开，若是有人愿意侧一点头，就能看见交叠相连的两具肉体——观众会做什么呢？尖叫？逃走？斥骂？然后在之后遇见时眼神躲闪鄙夷地窃窃私语？

陈文林被最脏的妄想击中，觉得自己胸口都烫起来。

那人低垂着眼睛，亲昵地吮吻着凸出的锁骨，睫羽扑闪杀人夺命的好看，小林迷了心窍地拥上去，把命脉递到他的犬齿中间，耸着腰吞他的东西，眯起眼睛自寻着快活。

他好冷静好完美，我要把这伶仃的皮囊送上去，用血肉的温度裹着我们上极乐的天堂。

男孩子很开心的，斜飞如翅的眼睛被快活的泪水沾的雾蒙蒙的，抱在一起的身体被太大的动作磨蹭的发红，全志愿突然有点不着边际的遗憾——我该让他穿裙子的。

裙子太短又不好意思去拉的小太妹，走路动作大了能看出没穿内裤⋯这么淫荡呢，我多看了他几眼，他就软着脊背勃起了，阴茎把裙摆掀起个角，一晃一晃的变态极了。

性是最美妙的粉色天国，简单粗暴却又浸泡的人骨头酥软，沙哑的叫床声音都凄厉了起来，陈文林几乎是尖叫着射出来的，身体张成弓形，脊柱背上的肌肉抽搐拉抻着，黏腻的精液挂在胸口的眼镜上，他软下腰，眼泪还挂在颊边，哧笑着就把它摘下来。

慵懒松软的嗓音透着股不怕死的味道，勾着难得沉下了脸的男人：“还没好呀⋯我先给你舔干净？”


End file.
